


fingers trace your every outline

by jinxfabray



Series: the uni au saga [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Background Markson - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Uni AU, bc monogamy is overrated, honestly be mindful of ur teeth, mingyu/wonwoo and mingyu/woozi are also a thing that's happening, otherwise it's irrelevant, there's frats but mostly so that they live together, they may rot from the sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: it’s become a bit of a habit too, wonwoo showing up in joshua’s quiet sunday mornings, and joshua isn’t sure how he feels about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to sara for reading everything i have ever written and telling me if it's alright
> 
> this, like every other drabble in this series, is pure fluff. all ships are fair game in this gigantic poly thing these kids have gotten themselves into.

joshua remembers how scary the house seemed the first week, always loud, brimming with boys that seemed to be constantly awake. the days had rolled by in a haze, and then suddenly, it was sunday morning, and it felt like a different house altogether. 

sunday mornings are always quiet. whether it’s due to parties or studying, everyone’s always up late on saturdays -- joshua included, but he’s never been able to sleep past nine am. he breathes in the silence in the living room, letting it sink into his lungs. he’s gotten used to the house now, he’s gotten used to the language and he’s gotten used to living with more people than he could have ever imagined, but it still unsettles him sometimes, builds up little streams of anxiety in his veins that need the quiet of sunday mornings to settle down. 

he brushes his teeth with an earplug in, an ost playing that he quietly hums along to. it’s nice knowing he can take as long as he wants in the shower, yet he still gets out quickly, wanting to enjoy every second of this precious time.

sometimes mark is up early too, but that doesn’t bother joshua at all because he may be quiet, but mark is even quieter. it’s nice when it’s just the two of them, barely speaking in hushed english. it reminds joshua of his first days in seoul, being a terrified freshmen in a new country, and the absolute relief it had meant running into a familiar face from back home. it had been nice to see it was possible to adjust to a culture that seemed so different from his, and mark had taken joshua under his wing without him even realizing it, even subtly pushing him into joining his frat when he’d seen how joshua was struggling to make friends in his classes. so joshua ended up here, and mark was his big for the first semester, looking pleased to have a proper excuse to baby him and show him around.

(once, joshua sat around waiting for mark on a sunday morning.

mark had shown up every single sunday morning so far, always a bit surprised at joshua being awake before him, but it was ten am and he was nowhere to be seen, and joshua was starting to worry.

the fact that there was always people crashing at the house when there were already too many boys and too little rooms meant a lot of bed sharing, so joshua wasn’t exactly surprised to find mark in bed with jackson wrapped around him. he was a little taken aback at the soft kiss he’d pressed to jackson’s lips before scooting up closer, jackson’s arm tightening around his waist as he mumbled something against his skin that made mark blush. they hadn’t seen him, and joshua had learned not to enter people’s room without knocking first. 

six months later, joshua has learned heterosexuality is almost a myth around the house, and he’s come to accept it. it would have been a bit of a dick move not to, especially after he’d become acquainted with his roommate’s jeonghan’s lips shortly after.)

he makes coffee and sits on the counter while he waits for it to cool down a little, when he hears steps. 

“morning,” wonwoo smiles sleepily at him, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands, and joshua’s heart skips a beat.

it’s become a bit of a habit too, wonwoo showing up in joshua’s quiet sunday mornings, and joshua isn’t sure how he feels about it. it isn’t that wonwoo disturbs his peace, all he does is sit at the table and sip on his coffee, but he’s so pretty when he’s doing that, so casually handsome in that sweet manner of his that makes joshua want to sob as desperately as that one scene in up where the old man tells the dog he can be /his/ dog. a happy kind of sobbing, really, because wonwoo is beautiful and he’s sitting right there and joshua gets to look at him as much as he wants, so there’s nothing to be sad about.

there’s the tiny fact that wonwoo is in a different frat, and the only reason he’s here on sunday mornings is because he’s mingyu’s -- something. joshua doesn’t know what, exactly, because they make out at parties and then sleep together and he’s fairly certain he’s seen them go out for coffee sometimes, but mingyu doesn’t ever get up to make wonwoo breakfast, and if joshua was dating wonwoo, he’d definitely get up even earlier than he already does to make him the biggest, best breakfast he could.

joshua pours wonwoo a cup of coffee and his breath definitely does not become unsteady when wonwoo comes closer than strictly necessary to grab it. he comes closer and closer and he’s already got the mug in his hands so joshua doesn’t know why he’s still moving but he follows his instincts and parts his legs, letting wonwoo settle between them.

wonwoo brings the mug to his face and takes the scent in, making an effort to breathe it in.

“are you sick?” joshua asks quietly, because he can totally play it cool. so wonwoo feels like they’re close enough to be standing here, that’s nice. joshua is a cool guy, he can be cool about this. it’s cool. everything is cool. 

“i may have caught a cold,” wonwoo says somberly, and joshua had mistaken the way his voice sounded a minute ago for sleepiness, but he’s definitely sniffling now. he looks up to joshua through his eyelashes, and it sends joshua’s heart into a very dramatic frenzy.

“let me see,” joshua makes a gesture for him to come closer as if they weren’t already touching everywhere, and he brings a hand to wonwoo’s forehead, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. wonwoo’s eyes stare at his hand and then very slowly his gaze drifts down to his mouth. joshua thinks he might be the one with a fever now, a very high one, that’s making him hallucinate. “oh, you’re not hot at all.”

wonwoo laughs and it’s the loudest thing joshua’s heard all morning, so distractingly bright it takes him a second to realize what he’s said.

“thanks,” wonwoo says, still chuckling, and joshua drops his hand, laughing along. “for the record, i just woke up, i’ve heard from reliable sources i can be rather alright looking if i put some effort into it.”

“i’m sorry,” joshua laughs, but wonwoo’s eyes are sparkling and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t need to tell him exactly how incredibly looking he thinks he is. “you still sound like you might end up running a fever soon if you’re not careful, you should stay warm and rest today.”

“ah, if the doctor says it, i suppose i can give up all my very exciting sunday plans and take the day off,” wonwoo grins. 

“i bet mingyu won’t mind it if you want to go back to bed,” joshua says after a moment of staring at wonwoo’s face and considering his options, having decided he enjoys living in this house too much to fuck anything up, no matter how much he enjoys the sound of wonwoo’s laughter.

“mingyu’s got an early shift, he’ll be leaving any minute now,” wonwoo says, and he’s gone serious, like he’s thinking something through. “he’s not -- we’re not, uhm.”

“please don’t say you’re just friends because i may have to kick you and you’re curiously close to my feet,” joshua says, raising his eyebrows. “mingyu’s an amazing guy, and i know you two are -- something, at least to him.”

“we are, no, i know he’s amazing,” wonwoo hurries to say, and joshua wishes he’d move away so he can regulate his heartbeat now that they’ve cleared this up. “what i meant to say is, whatever we are, it’s definitely not exclusive.”

ah.

this joshua can get behind.

“are you sure mingyu’s alright with this?” he asks slowly, because he has to be certain he’s not getting himself into trouble, despite how worthy of trouble wonwoo’s lips look right now.

“jesus fuck, just kiss him already,” a deep voice suddenly says, startling both of them, and joshua glares at jihoon as he opens the fridge and grabs a water bottle, his eyes nearly shut. jihoon’s a very skilled guy, but his biggest talent is the amount of things he can manage to do while still remaining 75% asleep. 

“what are you doing here,” joshua asks, eyeing him suspiciously. last time he checked, jihoon did not live in this house. 

“i hooked up with mingyu,” jihoon says with a deep sigh, like that was a stupid question for joshua to be asking. “so yes, he’s aware it’s not exclusive, so please stop being so noisy, it’s like six am.”

he walks away before joshua can gather his thoughts, and he probably doesn’t hear wonwoo calling after him to inform him that it’s actually ten am and they’re being the quietest they could be.

“why are you here then,” joshua asks when wonwoo’s attention is back on him, slowly putting his cup down on the counter so he can focus on eyeing wonwoo carefully. 

“you make really good coffee?” wonwoo offers shyly, and joshua would kick him in the shin for being so dumb if he wasn’t too eager to finally kiss him.

“next time, you could start by saying that, you know,” he says rolling his eyes as he brings his hand to wonwoo’s cheek when he starts leaning in.

“are you sure you want to do this, i’ve heard i might be sick,” wonwoo whispers, his lips already brushing against joshua’s.

“how about this, i’ll take care of you today, and if you get me sick, you have to come take care of me,” joshua grins, and wonwoo nods as he finally closes the diminute gap between them, kissing him gently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, pls come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ofstellardust)


End file.
